


messages

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Series: and we're all just a group of teenagers by the end [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Festival Fandom Barat, Gen, future canon, this game has ruined my life quick send help
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nyatanya, hidup relatif menyenangkan loki di akademi tidak berlangsung selamanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	messages

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Avengers Academy © TinyCo dan Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Judul dipilih ngasal jadi maafkan kalau tidak nyambung dengan cerita

Mengejutkannya, akademi ternyata tidak seburuk yang Loki bayangkan.

Yah, oke, mungkin memang buruk karena ada Tony yang hampir setiap hari merayu murid-murid akademi, atau Janet dengan handphonenya, atau Nick Fury dan tugas-tugasnya. Dasarnya, kebanyakan warga Akademi Avengers itu menyebalkan. Tapi, positifnya, Loki senang Thor tidak masuk akademi ini. Belum. Dia juga diundang, hanya saja sedikit telat. Padahal lebih baik tidak usah saja, pikirnya.

“Kau lihat sendiri,” katanya di hari ia mendapat undangan. “Aku ini lebih populer dibanding kau di Midgard sana.”

Thor mengangkat alis. “Kamu yakin mereka tidak mengundangku?”

“Ada yang mengundangmu atau tidak?”

“Oke, oke,” Thor menyerah. “Kau ada dendam padaku, ya? Lagi pula akademi itu kan masih baru. Muridnya hanya Stark dan Van Dyne saja setahuku.”

“Dan aku,” tambah Loki.

“Dan kamu.”

Loki mencibir, mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi Thor dan bersandar ke dinding, tangannya bersidekap. “Siapa peduli. Orang-orang lemah ini buktinya lebih membutuhkanku dibandingkan kau.”

“Melawan tukang tindas?”

“Tetap berbahaya.”

Thor mengendik. “Aku bisa membuat mereka pingsan dengan satu-dua sambaran.”

“Mereka butuh cara yang lebih halus,” sembur Loki panas. “Aku bisa melakukannya dengan sihirku. Kau tidak. Terima saja kalau yang lebih terkenal adalah aku.”

“Hmm. Yang penting nanti kita tetap bertukar kabar, itu saja.”

Kebetulan akademi ini punya asrama—Loki tidak harus bolak-balik Asgard-Midgard atau menumpang hidup di rumah orang atau apa. Terlepas dari Odin yang kadang datang mengunjungi akademi (dan barangkali bernegosiasi dengan Fury tentang misi-misi Loki), hidupnya di sini nyaman-nyaman saja. Menjalankan misi, menari di klub, menyempurnakan rencana-rencana nakalnya.

Kecuali, tentu saja, hidupnya tidak pernah benar-benar tenang.

[ _Loki??_ ]

[ _Aku diundang ke akademi :D_ ]

Thor dan sms-sms bodohnya. Loki kadang menyesal pernah memberikan Thor sebuah handphone sebab, kalau dia tidak memberinya handphone, rentetan pesan tak kenal waktu tidak akan mengganggunya seperti sekarang.

[ _Ini jam dua pagi, Thor, demi Odin. Dan berhenti memakai emotikon menjijikkan seperti itu._ ]

[ _Maaf_ ]

[ _Tapi aku diundang ke akademi_ ]

[ _Sayangnya aku sedang ada urusan di sini_ ]

[ _Jadi aku baru bisa masuk setelah semuanya selesai :(_ ]

[ _Tony mengajarkanku hal unik ini_ ]

[ _Kau tidak menganggapnya menarik? :-\_ ]

[ _Berisik. Kirim pesanmu sekaligus, jangan satu-satu seperti itu._ ]

[ _Saudara, kau tidak mau bilang apa-apa? Bukankah kau harusnya bersenang hati?_ ]

[ _Tidak._ ]

[ _Kau tidak senang?_ ]

[ _Bangga?_ ]

[ _Bahagia?_ ]

[ _Loki?_ ]

Handphonenya masih bergetar menandakan serentetan pesan lain baru masuk, tapi Loki sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ditaruhnya benda itu di meja nakas sebelum ia berbaring kembali dan berusaha untuk tidur.

“Aku baru tahu kamu populer,”

Loki mengerang, sudah kepalang kantuk tapi masih diganggu. “Diam. Aku mau tidur.”

“Hei,” Sam di kasur seberang mengucek mata. “Harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu.”

“Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Thor.”

“Terima kasih. Thor kedengarannya menyenangkan.”

“Yah, orang sepertimu memang akan menyukainya.”

“Apa maksudmu dengan _orang sepertiku?_ ”

“Orang bodoh berselera rendah.”

Sam protes dengan suatu pembelaan diri, tapi Loki tidak peduli. Hah. Masa bodoh. Dia mau tidur, bukannya berargumen sampai pagi dengan Sam.

Ketika Thor masuk akademi nanti, Loki membuat catatan mental untuk meminta Fury memberinya kamar sendiri. Berbagi kamar itu sangat, sangat, sangat tidak enak. Apa, ruang personalnya sudah diinvasi dan mereka masih _mengganggunya_? Menjengkelkan sekali. Jangan sampai dia harus berbagi kamar lagi.

Spesifiknya, jangan sampai dia berbagi kamar dengan Thor yang, omong-omong, tentu saja akan meminta Fury untuk menjadikannya teman sekamar Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> ini settingnya future canon karna sesungguhnya thor belum rilis, entah kapan dia bisa dimainin. kri.
> 
> maafkan kalo karakterisasinya nabrak jalur dan terjun bebas, tapi saya suka loki di sini----di universe manapun juga suka sih, tapi di avac dia unyu sekali. loki kan pernah bantuin bucky di game, belom lagi pas dia bilang, "you love my brother more than me?!" lol hahaha
> 
> sebenernya saya udah ga main gamenya sih, ga sengaja ke-uninstall /gblk. tapi saya masih update dari tumblr, dan game ini makin hari kok makin nganu----saya benci game ini hih nyebelin
> 
> dan sudahkah kalian liat clint bcs hOLY SHEET GUYS kapan rilisnya sih ni orang. saya ga mau install lagi sampe clint dan thor rilis hmph
> 
> anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
